


Infinite Choices: When Green and Blue Collide

by eJ121



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: A little depression here and there..., AU of an AU, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Multi, Probably not going to be canon, Shameless Smut, So AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eJ121/pseuds/eJ121
Summary: Monika hasn't spent any time with Sayori. She supposes she probably doesn'tdeserveto, consideringwhat she did to her...What she did to all of the girls...(But fate often has a strange way of doingthe last thing Monika expects it to...)





	Infinite Choices: When Green and Blue Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [priestessamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessamy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Infinite Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938523) by [priestessamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessamy/pseuds/priestessamy). 



> Primary focus on Monika/Sayori, however, Natsuki/Yuri is a background pairing, Sayori/Natsuki and Monika/Yuri are mentioned.
> 
> All the girls live together in a polyamory situation as-per the original.

It was early morning, the sun was rising and the birds were singing over the lake.

 

The lake was quite incredible, Monika mused. Sayori had done a...  _truly amazing_ job making it look like that, getting the temperature perfect, making it reflect the sunlight in just the right way that you could lose yourself in staring at it forever...

Monika still had a few memories of when she’d been _The President_. She’d never considered the idea of making something _like that_. It was stupid, really, because creating something that beautiful would have made the world _so much more real_ for her.

If she’d just paid attention to what was around her, rather than staring single-mindedly at some avatar controlled by a being from another reality, she could have solved all her problems _and then some!_

 

Perhaps the reason the ‘game’ was unfinished, perhaps the reason the festival didn’t even exist, was because she was supposed to build it with the help of the other girls...

But instead, she’d chosen to destroy them, and it, and ruined any chance she had of ever gaining anyone’s true affection.

Natsuki still held a little bit of fear behind her eyes when their gazes met, Monika could see that, and she could _feel it_ too.

 

She’d screwed up, not _just_ by leaving the door open with Yuri, but also by-

She closed her eyes tightly, blocking that particular train of thought from continuing any further.

 

Everyone remembered _pieces_ , _fragments_ of her mistakes. It was why Yuri looked at her as a punisher to satisfy her masochism, why Natsuki and Sayori were spending more time with each other than with her.

Nobody wanted her, _not really._ She’d screwed that up the first time, and nobody would ever want to be with her _ever again_.

 

In the past, Monika might have opened the console and entered a line of text to _fix the world_ , to _remove herself from the past, present and future_.

But she didn’t have _console rights_ anymore, because she’d been _stupid_ enough to believe that she could _ever_ be happy with the others, like they wouldn’t reject her, push her away like she was made of something _completely different._

 

Everyone _thought_ Monika was popular, thought she enjoyed it, being fawned over, everyone putting these ginormous, painful expectations on her shoulders.

But all it got her was everyone else _keeping their distance_ , as if they could _see_ how messed up she was underneath the _half-decent_ exterior, all of them telling themselves that she was ‘out of my league’ or that ‘a girl _like her_ would never care about me’.

It hurt, that nobody would _ever_ give her a chance.

 

Monika turned back to gaze over the lake. It was beautiful, and just by looking at it, she felt like she was drowning in its perfect waters; _tainting them_ with her darkness.

The door behind her opened with a soft click, startling her from her reverie.

 

She turned round, eyes settling on a blue-eyed, apricot-haired, softly-smiling _ball of sunshine_.

(The sun was far, _far_ out of her league. She’d known _that_ from the start.)

 

Sayori smiled gently, the smile sending rays of warmth and sunshine across Monika’s skin. “’Morning Moni!” She chirped, and Monika could practically _see_ a pair of wings.

It’d only be a second or so before she’d fly away and Monika could _sink into the depths once more_.

The smile shifted slightly, towards _an impossible shape_ – a frown.

(Was it possible that she had _ruined_ even _the sun_ , too?)

 

Sayori moved past, no longer _spreading warmth_ , she made her way to the fridge, a sight which made _guilt coil,_ a _snake_ , _squeezing the life from the airways_ in Monika’s chest.

Monika frowned, it seemed she would have to say something to stop herself from suffering _that particular agony_.

“Is there a reason that you’re down here alone? I would have expected you to be curled up in Natsuki’s arms by now.” She remarked, cursing herself silently for being so brash, so uncouth, so _cruel_ about the choices Sayori _was making_ , _had made already..._

(She didn’t _deserve_ to criticise the sun for _not choosing her..._ )

 

Sayori giggled softly, “I’ve been down here like this every morning, Moni!” There was a pause, in which the girl fiddled with her hands in front of her chest… _was she nervous?_ “I’m an early riser, you know!”

(It made sense that _the sun_ was _nervous_ around the one who had _driven her to implode..._ )

 

Monika sighed, covering her frown with a change in position. “You know, for someone who has _openly admitted_ to having a crush on _all of us_ , you haven’t been spending _nearly enough time with me._ ” She teased, defaulting to the mannerisms she used to use on _Him_ , looking away when silence was the only response.

(It seemed she was doomed to make the same mistakes again...)

 

She frowned, “I mean... I...  _understand..._  why _you don’t want to..._ ” She began. If the guilt had been _a snake coiling_ earlier, now it was _a noose_ , _taut around her throat_ , crushing everything she said, forcing her to swallow desperately to clear it. “What I did was...  _unforgivable..._ ” Her voice shook.

Monika’s peripheral vision was filled by an _apricot-haired ball of sunshine_.

(She should retreat. Being this close to _the sun_ , she _could get burned..._ )

 

Sayori’s smile was the same sad smile she’d shown _Him_ towards the end as she guided Monika’s gaze to meet her own. There were tears in her eyes as she spoke.

(And yet, she _couldn’t bring herself to pull away..._ )

 

Sayori’s smile became just a little stronger when their eyes met, _Green and Blue colliding_ in an endless sea, both of them now hopelessly lost in the other.

She spoke gently, and Monika could feel herself _coming loose_ when she detected the _breathless husk_ in the other girl’s voice. “You know, there is _one thing_ that could _make it up_ to me...”

 

And with that, neither of them could wait – not even a moment longer.

 

Monika found herself being pressed against the fridge, _the barren cold_ and _the exhilarating warmth_ on _either side of her_ driving her _insane_ – a _knife-edge between fantasy and reality_ – as she registered that _Sayori_ was _pinning her down_.

(Monika had never even thought that _the sun_ would be _dominant..._ )

 

She gasped, tongue desperately diving ever-deeper into the other girl’s mouth as a pair of beautiful, gentle hands wrapped around her wrists, holding them back behind her, forcing her to rile desperately with her chest, her tongue, her abdomen. She had _nothing but the most pleasurable sensations of motion_.

They parted, a string of saliva connecting their tongues, both girls breathless, pupils dilated with lust, though still _lost hopelessly in each other’s eyes_.

(But the feeling of _kissing the sun_ was _even more amazing_ than she could have imagined...)

 

Sayori clasped her hand, leading her quickly up the stairs, _her energy_ , _exploding with passion and excitement_ as she guided Monika to her room by the hand, leading her in and _locking the door behind them_.

(There was no escape from this _downwards spiral of ecstasy_. _Not anymore..._ )

 

Monika found herself pressed down against the covers as she gazed, _entranced_ , upon _the beauty_ who _seemed to consider her attractive_.

Sayori was _so much better at this_ than she was. Monika had to hide it with the others, but _she’d never had anything like this happen to her before_. She _didn’t feel like she had to hide it_ anymore.

Their tongues met, wrapping around each other as Monika’s hands were _finally_ released.

 

She didn’t need a prompt to do what came naturally, reaching around her partner and pulling them closer, the world as meaningless as ever, _perhaps more now than ever_ _before_ , now that their lips, tongues, _everything_ , was connected.

A pair of hands reached down, lifting her shirt from her body with ease as she reached back, returning the favour.

( _It felt incredible_ , the _electric touch_ of _her exposed skin..._ )

 

Monika had never imagined that touching someone else would _feel so amazing_ , but as her pants were eagerly torn off, she found herself aching to feel more of it, to feel more of this apricot-haired goddess’s touch.

Sayori’s lake was _just as beautiful as she was_ , _created in her image_ , Monika mused as _she dove in_ , _biting and consuming every inch of skin she could reach_ with _eager, unstoppable ferocity_ , already feeling herself loosening as the sensation was returned.

 

_It was incredible._ Monika had never imagined she would _worship_ someone like this, but _if Sayori was a religion, Monika was a true believer._

They pulled each other close, naked bodies entwining as they rolled beneath the sheets; purest white surrounding the incredible, intoxicating mixture that their bodies were.

Monika found her tongue became _meaningless once it disappeared beyond the other girl’s lips_ , the only thing that remained was the sensation of _absolute pleasure_ , _driving her insane_ as _her hands curled against the beauty’s breasts_ , _trailing downwards_ to the sound of a _perfect whine_.

 

Eyes that had been sad were now lustful and radiated true warmth, _happiness so hot it almost burned_.

 

Monika’s hands reached the other girl’s, hot, slick core at the same time as Sayori mischievously clasped her ass.

Monika found herself thrusting upon her own hands with a deep, unstoppable moan, losing herself in all of the sensations that were running over her body. The covers, the hands against her rear, the beautiful desire pooling across her fingers, the breasts that were resting soft, gentle, perfect, against her own...

The _mutual warmth_ returned to her core; the tongue that was curling over hers, running across it in a way that could _only_ be described as _incredible..._

 

She gasped, moaning into Sayori’s mouth, forcing herself downwards, fingers curling as it all came undone, whatever knot had been keeping it all back being severed in an insanely pleasurable instant.

She felt the vibrations of the same sound from below as _warm heat ran over her own_ , squirting past her fingers and _pooling_ , _incredible_ , against her core above.

She lost all sensation in her legs, the both of them falling flat against each other as their orgasm continued uninterrupted, rolling across the bed, lost in each other as they spiraled uncontrollably across each other's cores.

 

There was no stopping this pure pleasure, _pure bliss_.

 

_Unadulterated lust_ was all that could possibly remain.

 

Their tongues curled desperately as heat continued to flow between them, the whole world flashing against their eyes, against their bodies, against everything...

They came to a stop, falling limp against each other, tidal waves of pent-up desire finally expended.

Monika found a hand running softly through her hair, unclasping her bow so that all of it fell loosely, unkempt, to be one of the best sensations, because that was one she _hadn’t even expected_.

 

She returned the favour, undoing the bow that sat in the strawberry-blonde’s hair in an instant.

 

Monika could live for the smile Sayori gave her in return, she realized, a warmth pooling softly against her chest.

She met the strawberry-blonde’s eyes with a smile. _It was real, this was real – she was real_. She couldn’t _ever_ give this up, because _somebody else wanted her to stay_.

 

_“Thank you._ ” Was _apparently_ the best set of words that she, _in all her poetic ability_ , could come up with.

Her partner let out an _endearing_ giggle, cupping Monika’s face with one hand, the other pressing softly against the _former club president’s_ back.

 

_“You’re welcome._ ”

 

And with those two words that could uphold a universe, Monika was lost in an ocean of beautiful blue, beneath an incredible apricot sunset, _once more._

(If this was to be her reality, she’d be _more than willing to accept it..._ )

 

-           -           -

_**Bonus:** _

 

Natsuki sighed. She understood that Sayori and Monika hadn’t gotten to spend any time together, at all, but _would it really hurt them to keep it down?_ Some people were trying to sleep!

(And _definitely not_ getting _turned on_ imagining having passionate sex with Sayori _or Monika_ (or _even_ both at once!))

 

No, Natsuki would _never_ get wet over a few disgusting sounds coming through a wall. That was a _completely ridiculous notion_! Where did that idea even come from, _anyway?_

 

The door to her room opened with a soft click, and Natsuki looked up to see...  _Yuri?_

The purple-haired girl was blushing furiously, almost hiding behind her hair, but there was something _feral_ in her gaze.

 

The door locked with a _(slightly louder)_ click.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! (I mean, I'm _assuming_ you _did_ read all of this to get down here, right???)
> 
> Feel free to tell me any criticisms/recommendations in the comments - I'm happy to write more if anyone has any ideas! :P  
> And please leave a kudo if you liked reading this!
> 
> ([original work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12938523) by [priestessamy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessamy/pseuds/priestessamy))


End file.
